The PLan
by SnowCandie
Summary: Naruto has created a full proof plan. But what is this plan exactally? Summary sucks!


The breeze settled in as the leaves flew gracefully through the air. Fall had finally reached Konoha. Sakura sat out on her porch listening to nature's music. She had just gotten home from a 12 hour shift at the hospital and was relaxing. As she listened to the song intently her doorbell rang.

'Grrrrrr who the hell is it?' Sakura thought to herself

'_**Well whoever it is we'll kick their ass! CHA!' Inner Sakura chimed in.**_

She pulled opened the door only to be bombarded with questions by Naruto.

"Hey Sakura where have you been? Oh right you were at work. How was your day? Are you tired? How many patients did you have? Have you seen Granny Tsunade today? She was really grumpy today. Hey Sakura why is your vein popping like that? Are you mad? Hey Sakura-" He didn't get to finish as Sakura punched him, sending him flying.

'Hopefully far away' thought Sakura.

***Sakura's POV* **

'I swear one of these days he is going to talk himself to death.'

I walked to my room fully intent on goin to sleep when my doorbell rang again.

'It had better not be Naruto.'

Apparently I took to long getting to the door because as soon as I was downstairs Ino burst through the door.

"Hey forehead."

"Hi Ino-pig."

"So how was your shift?"

"Fine." 'At least she isn't rambling or being all annoying about it' I thought.

"Anyway I was curious if you had seen Shikamaru's lazy ass today? I couldn't find him anywhere."

"No I haven't but he is probably out watching cloud's or something."

"Alright. Well anyway gotta run. See you later forehead."

"See ya pig."

And with that she left. 'Now maybe I can go to sleep.'

Sadly I was mistaken.

***Sasuke's POV***

'Great another stupid boring day of training. When the hell do I get off this damn probation?' I sighed to myself.

I had been training and nothing but for the past 4 months. I came back about 6 months ago and spent two months in the damn hospital. Stupid Naruto. Anyway so now I have been placed on probation until I have proven to be trust worthy. Stupid Tsunade. Great now I'm hungry.

I reached the Uchiha Compound and made my way to my house. I sighed heavily when I noticed that stupid blonde head at my front door.

"COME ON TEME OPEN THE DAMN DORR ALREADY!!!!"

"Naruto, why are you banging on my door?"

"Oh hey teme I was just trying to get teme out here so that I can hey wait a minute how did you get there when you were in there?"

"Dobe. Are you seriously that stupid or are you just well actually you are stupid so nevermind."

"TEME YOU ASS!!!!!"

"Will you shut up and move?"

Naruto finally got out of my way while attempting to glare at me. Hn pathetic. I unlocked the door and Naruto pushed passed me. "Stupid dobe." I muttered.

He sat on my couch and faced me. "So wats up teme?"

"You seriously have mood swing issues."

"Shut up teme. Anyway I need your help. See I have this plan and-"

***Naruto's POV***

'He he I'm seriously gonna get these two good.'

***Sakura's POV***

"See ya pig."

And with that she left. 'Now maybe I can go to sleep.'

Sadly I was mistaken.

Another knock sounded at my door.

'It better not be that pig or Naruto. I swear I'll kill them both.'

'_**CHA! We'll kick their asses so hard they'll land in the hospital!'**_

'Inner I swear you can be so retarded at times.'

I opened the door only to come face to face with the last person I expected to see.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto."

"Enough said, come in."

I stepped aside to let him in. he stared at me for a few before walking passed me into the living room. As I joined him he was looking at the pictures on my mantle.

"So what did Naruto do this time?"

"Nothing, it's what I'm doing."

"Huh?"

Next thing I know I'm out.

***Normal POV***

Sasuke sighed as he knocked Sakura out. He picked her up and used a transportation jutsu to go to the hokage mountain top. He placed her down and waited for Naruto.

10 minutes later

"Hey teme did you do it?"

"Yeah. She's right th-"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know dobe she was right there."

"WELL FIND HER TEME!!"

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING!!!!!"

"DID SHE ROLL OFF?"

"No you idiots I'm right here and you have 5 seconds to tell me what the hell is going on."

"OK Sakura just take it easy." Naruto said trying to calm her.

"1"

"Sakura this was all Naruto so don't even start with me."

"2"

"Sakura listen teme's right this is my fault."

"3"

"See I had this plan and he agreed to help, well technically I have blackmail on his ass so yeah but, the thing is that this plan was to help you um to um help you TRAIN! Yeah that's it to help you train." He finished with a smile feeling proud.

"4" Sakura started cracking her knuckles.

Sasuke sighed at Naruto's stupidity and Naruto began sweating in fear while still hiding behind his smile.

"5"

"Here it comes." Whispered Sasuke.

Sakura began flowing chakra into her hand and smashed it into Naruto's face sending him flying. She then turned to Sasuke.

"You know he isn't the only one with blackmail on you. So get talking, what's this plan of his?"

Sasuke stepped closer to her until their noses were almost touching.

"The plan I was bore you with, however, I will show you the results."

Sakura raised an eyebrow while Sasuke leaned in and kissed her.

He pulled back smirking.

She just stared at him. "That's the best you got? Man that plan was stupid. See ya later Sasuke." She said just before disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms leaving a dumbfounded Uchiha in her wake.


End file.
